


减压运动

by zhiyijiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang
Summary: 连前戏都算不上的互相调戏。
Relationships: David Silva/David Villa
Comments: 1





	减压运动

午睡醒来的时候，他迷迷糊糊地觉得身侧的床垫下陷了一些。心脏还在不情愿地扑腾，他睁开眼睛，刚刚看清天花板就被比利亚从背后捞进了怀里。

——他太熟悉这个了，旁人作不了假。

“梦见什么了？”

问题和吻一起落在耳尖上，席尔瓦伸手拨了拨头发，才发现自己出了一层薄汗。

他摇摇头：“没什么……只是热。”

他用手指搓了搓发红的皮肤，热量散开的感觉让他觉得自己在缓慢地舒张，人生的前二十多年中很少有这样被允许懒散的时刻。何况妊娠期很容易感到疲惫，比往常贪睡也是……正常的。

他皱了皱鼻尖。

比利亚的手放在他胸膛上，贴得很紧，像是在隔着胸骨安抚他的心脏。然后——那只手掌缓慢地游移，熨烫着皮肤，顺着锁骨来到肩头，最终绕过背后，安静地从腰侧翻越肋骨山。

然后就停在那里，小范围地徘徊，像是钢琴家在和演奏会上的老搭档交流感情。

“我以为你会更愿意摸摸他？”

席尔瓦试图引着他的手再往身前走，两只相叠的手一起停驻在小腹上。比起他需要比利亚的照顾，这个动作更像是他在抚慰孩子的父亲。

比利亚凑过去吻他，几乎把与他身量差不多的人罩在身下。

“我现在只能摸到你的腹肌，亲爱的。”年长的大卫半是撒娇地抱怨道。

医生说只要避免冲撞，保持以往的运动量是没问题的，于是其他人也没法再说什么，席尔瓦默默地保留了以往的习惯，一个人坚持了下来。不过说真的，第四个月已经结束了，这观感还是有些夸张了。

“运动解压，”席尔瓦解释道，不动声色地把撒娇挡了回去，“你已经做得很好了，亲爱的，但生育本身就是压力。”他拍了拍比利亚的手背，老道得仿佛他才是他们中间更年长的那一个——或者说，就像比利亚才是怀孩子的那个人一样。“你知道吗，”他又往比利亚怀里蹭了蹭，“我有的时候能感觉到他在动——但愿是个小男孩，经得起比利亚氏足球特训。”

他躲在自己那一侧偷偷笑了笑。被揭破心事的人狠狠在他肩头咬了一口，结果其实只是面部表情狰狞了一些，疼倒是不疼。

席尔瓦的身体变软了倒是真的。

比利亚的手指轻微动了动，但还没来得及做些什么，席尔瓦就已经撑着他的胳膊，在他怀里翻了个身。

“你要和我做爱吗？”他问，看着比利亚的眼睛。

他很久没有把这句话说得这么完整了。以往他们都只是勾勾手指就能懂对方，但妊娠期不得不收敛许多，以致于现在连请求同意都带着仪式感。

比利亚看着他一时有些愣神。

“我想和你做爱。”席尔瓦仰起脸看着他，又说了一次。

比利亚想起有一回，在健身房，他捡到了一只坐在地板上休息的小动物，看样子大概是全套训练刚结束，还没来得及洗澡。他想起他挂着汗珠的鼻尖，被打湿的头发，仰起脸看着他的角度，他们的亲热：他热烘烘的胳膊，他被汗水打湿的睫毛，他小声抱怨（“我还没洗澡呢……”）但没有反抗；他舔开他的眼睛——

“为了减压？”比利亚低头看着他。为了不让今天太激烈（他有这种预感），打个岔还是有必要的。

“Hola，我怀着孕呢，朋友，”席尔瓦提醒道，“没有哭着求你留在我身边已经算是发挥出色了。你怎么就是不信——”

“我信！我信……”说到最后居然是他先求饶，比利亚无奈又快乐地让他们鼻尖相贴。嘴唇距离亲吻还有一段距离，但是吐息可以触碰到彼此。比利亚终于全部抱住他，像一块石头安静地沉到水底，再没有一点声音。他把自己的半张脸埋进席尔瓦的颈窝，深深地吸气。

“你知道吗，”再抬起脸、准备陷入一个饱含情欲的长吻的时候，比利亚低声说，“其实我比较喜欢你哭着求我留在你身边那种。”


End file.
